Rose Makes it to College
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Rose goes to college, and meets someone there! She's only 17, but what could possibly capture her attention that this nerd has? It must be the way that he listened to her! No longer going to contain lemons and/or explicit content, sorry guys! I feel like this can go in an extremely cute direction!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

Three weeks until school starts:

I walked over to the doors of the college I would be attending this year. Yeah, I know. I'm only 17, and I'm supposed to be in my junior year in high school, but I was really smart. I guess reading textbooks came back to haunt me. I'd be the youngest person in this school. Well…have to suck it up sometime and walk through these doors.

I hate this part. The part where everyone moving in looks at me and either assumes I'm someone's sister or I'm looking for later in my lifetime. Yeah, sure they can go ahead and laugh at me when I tell them my age and that I'm actually going to be attending classes here and living on campus because I graduated high school my sophomore year. I really hate people sometimes, especially when attending a new school. But they'll get over it eventually I suppose. They always do.

My dad carried all of my stuff to my dorm, while I was talking to the dorm room manager. I wanted a single room, and honestly, the one I was assigned was really small anyway. She agreed after hearing what room number I had. Apparently a lot of people had problems rooming with someone in that room. I could imagine why.

Dad left after getting my bed set up, so I had some time to kill. I decided to look for my classes.

I found the HapKiDo practice rooms, and noted it's place. I also noted where the music room was, and where all my classes were and how to get there.

* * *

Three days until school starts:

I walked to the lounge, and drank my coffee slowly. I had seen the same few people walk by me several times, but none of them bothered to ask any questions.

Just the way I liked it. Best to keep others away from me.

But I did see the same guy walk back and forth a couple times, without anyone helping him with his things. I felt bad for the guy, really I did, but I didn't want him asking why I was so young. It was like everything else. Age and status mattered most and I wasn't about to get into another conversation where I was looked at like an outcast.

He was walking past again, carrying five or six boxes, all stacked on each other. And he didn't see the rug's edge.

But I did.

I also knew that he was about to trip over it so I rushed forward, questions be damned, and managed to save the two boxes that were falling, and keep him upright. Talk about multitasking.

"Thank y…" he trailed off as soon as he saw me. Typical of anyone that cares to actually look at me enough to see that I'm clearly younger than everyone else.

"No problem. Do you want help with that? I've been watching you go back and forth and I just can't watch someone make the same trip over and over without anyone helping them."

"Thanks, but you really don't have to help me. I do this every year. It's really no big deal."

"I beg to differ. Here." I grabbed two boxes and followed him to his door.

"Just put them anywhere you can find a place." He paused. "I really appreciate this, but I really can get it by myself, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I still want to help. I've been here for almost three weeks with nothing to do. The activity is very much welcomed." He looked gratefully at me, and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a startling shade of light brown. And they were gazing at me.

"There's only one more load if we both take two boxes up. You up for it?"

"Most definantly." He found out why I was so young, and several other nonessentials like what my favorite color was. It was sweet that he didn't make a big deal out of me being really smart, and that earned him a ton of good points. Although, with him graduating high school a year early and coming here a month later would make a difference on how he treated me. I suppose to him we were both outcasts when it came to age and smarts, so it was a nice change. I got to talk to someone who wasn't only drop dead gorgeous but a raging nerd like myself. My lucky day.

"So, what are you going to major in?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what kind of accent you have. I can't place it." I had to have sounded like an idiot there, I knew I had heard that accent before but it just wasn't coming to me.

"It's a Russian accent. I was born here, but I grew up there half of my life. My dad had a lot of business up there, but he insisted that I live here with him during the winters."

"Oh." Well now I felt like an idiot as well. My aunt had gone to Russia and her translator had a light Russian accent so when she showed us videos of her travels the accent came up. "I'm going to major in music and English. Those are the only two things I'm interested in right now."

"I see. I'm going to major in Russian, and English. And I don't know what you know about the schedules here, but English majors all take the same class. Mind if I sit by you?"

"Not at all Mr. Mysterious."

"Oh, my name's Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"I'm Rose. Rose Mazur."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

First day of school:

I woke up nervous and unsure of what to wear on my first day of classes. Really it wasn't so much I was nervous about school, that part I was fine with. It was looking like a fool in front of all of the older people around me that I was nervous about. I didn't want to look like the class's idiot simply because I was younger than everyone else, I wanted to prove myself. At the same time, I didn't want to make a mistake so I decided on a black hoodie and black khakis. It would have to do, especially since I was supposed to meet Dimitri by the apple tree outside of his dorm in five minutes. I got there two minutes sooner than I should have and waited.

And waited.

I supposed I would have to take matters into my own hands, so I took out my phone. He must've overslept again.

_Ooooooo Dimitri! Where are you?_

_ I'm trying to sleep._

_ Well, stop it. It's Tuesday. First day of school. Class starts in 20 min._

_ FUCK! I'll be there asap!_

I turned my phone off, since those were the rules. No need for it, anyway. He was coming. I could hear him swearing out his open window.

"OH DIMITRI! YOU'RE RUNNING LATE!"

"I KNOW! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME WALLOW IN SELF MISERY WHILE I GET DRESSED!"

"FORGET THE CLOTHES! JUST GET OUT HERE!" He didn't disappoint.

"Sorry." We ran to class, his waking up late giving us only five minutes to get there on time.

The teacher droned on and on about how we were all going to get along fine, and about how she was going to try to make this year as painless as possible. She soon popped in a movie for the first day.

Dimitri pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. He began writing.

_You would rather I come to class without clothes on?_

_ You know what I meant. You could've come in your pajamas. _

_ No. It's real clothes or nothing._

_ If it means being on time….nothing._

_ Then you need to wear nothing on that day, too._

_ Not at the same place. _

_ Fine. Although…*stares off into space*_

_ You know you want me. _I showed him my response, and while he was reading it, I took all of his writing utensils so he couldn't write back. Ha-ha! Take that! My phone's even off! I win!

For now.

Class ended rather quickly after that, since the movie was only forty-five minutes long. I mentally cringed when I thought about any more classes that were supposed to be a few hours long only taking an hour and over half of it being a movie and the rest being an uninteresting teacher. When were we actually going to learn anything?

"You're going to pay."

"Too bad I have to go to music class. Bye!" I ran off before he could say or do anything, and he sulked the other way, off to Russian. I was so busted when I got back to my room.

And I was so right. Class was another duller, so I pulled out my deck of cards and played solitaire while we watched another movie. Dull and boring first day.

I got back into my room about ten minutes after music class ended. There was a lot of rumbling going on inside my tummy. He was hungry, so I grabbed some coffee and a sandwich to go. I'd need to be prepared for when Dimitri came over. And I'd bet anything he would.

I got into my robe, and prepared for a nice relaxing afternoon to just hang out. I was looking forward to it.

_Hey! I'm not in anything, so today's your lucky day. Take off your robe!_

_ How do you know I'm in a robe?_

_ Uh….lucky guess? _Fucking stalker.

I walked over to my window, and saw no one, but I didn't expect to. Dimitri was a gadget freak. I knew that he'd install a camera in my dorm room, but I had to figure out where. Hmmmm…..I'd find it, but until then, I'd just play stupid.


End file.
